Having Eyes on My Friends
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: What if Brock was able to keep up with what happened with Ash and Misty on their adventures in the Orange Islands? What if he keep an eye on them during their travels as well? Brock's POV through out the story.


Having Eyes on My Friends

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN POKEMON, PERIOD.

Author's Note: This is an AU.

Never I would imagine that you and Misty got into a lot of trouble after I left to stay with Professor Ivy. That name still breaks my heart to this day. I wanted to keep an eye on you two in anyway I could. In some ways, I was there in spirit.

However when I finally met Tracey at your house Ash, I was relived that someone else was with you in your travels around the Orange Islands. I would have enjoyed meeting the other girls that you came across, and only to be pulled back by Misty.

In some ways, it is a blessing that you and Misty met Tracey. After that blimp that Team Rocket scammed two in riding and trapped you two in, you two managed to survived it. I can not guess how many times in the future that you would survive from a dangerous situation, Ash. You two landed on Tangelo Island.

However I find it funny when Tracey first showed up right in the middle of a battle against three bullies that makes Jessie and James look like good guys. One electric attack fried their pokemon and Tracey even though he was testing Pikachu's voltage level.

After those three bullies, Tracey knew that something was wrong with the Lapras that washed on the beach. Although, I wish I could have been there to helped you with giving the medicine to the baby Lapras. How you bond with pokemon well is great and sometimes I don't know how you do it sometimes. You rescued the baby Lapras from Team Rocket and fell from a cliff into the ocean. If I was there, I would have been scared for you Ash. Plus you got the trust of a rare pokemon and the mission of returning it to its pod of Lapras.

Seeing how the Orange Island gyms work and operate was an eye opener for you. Plus it would have been an eye opener for me as well. With your first gym battle with various little challenges, I could have told you that it was very different and it was something brand new to you. You manage to win at the Mink Gym. Even though Lapras threw you off after it finished before Crissy's Blastoise, I would have winced as you slide down from the tree.

In a journey, friendships can be tested in various situations. I would have been heart broken to see Pikachu revolted against you and Togepi as well for Misty. There are times when Jessie and James had to call a truce with you in bad situations, but I would see a truce being made in light of their rivals Bill I mean Butch and Cassisy behind the scheme. However I would never imagine Togepi the one that really saved the day and you guys didn't really know it.

As a rock type gym leader, I would have enjoyed seeing a crystal Onix. My family would have gone nuts about seeing it for themselves. Well maybe not for mom considering that she loves water type pokemon as much as Misty. Anyways I guess there are other special Onix out there waiting to been seen by you.

There are so many mysteries in the world and especially about Pokemon. Yet there are some places that are so elusive that it would be a great sight to see. As a breeder, I would have seen a pokemon constantly eating Pinkin berries as it's main diet. Plus I know you had a bad experience with seeing pre historic pokemon, but I would want to see actual live Kabutos when the timing was right.

You know Ash maybe some of my wisdom may have rubbed on you. Plus you may appear less dense than people would think about you. Plus you got someone less afraid of their pokemon, and you got a pokemon less scared of its trainer. I guess it how you and Pikachu built your trust and friendship to help them.

Many pokemon has different kinds personalities. I suppose it was bad luck or really dumb luck that Misty met a wild Golduck with my personality. Even though she though her dumb dense Psyduck was going to evolve instead of the wild one.

Like I said about pokemon with different personalities, there are Nurse Joys with different lifestyles. I would imagine with the active life style to keep her in shape. Ash, I worry when you go swimming because you tend to drown too many times. No offense buddy.

Like the first Orange Island Gym, the second one had bigger challenges and trials. I honestly don't know what Danny was thinking to have you climb up a mountain with out use of pokemon, but I suppose you had to do it yourself. I would have enjoyed the cable ride up to the top though. You still have a lot of work to do with Charizard to do to get it listen to you. However you came back in the end winning another race. Except this time, you didn't get thrown off by Lapras and hit on a palm tree. This time, you surfed in the water.

Ash, if there was a situation that I wasn't there to give you support and back up, it would have been when Lawrence III taking the three legendary birds to lure out Lugia. Sure I was with Professor Ivy, but if I was there with you. I would have quelled Misty's jealously of Melody hitting on you. I would have helped Misty pulling out from the cold freezing water after you fell from Lugia's back. You saved the world from the pokemon's fighting. I am the proud to call you my friend, Ash.

Like pokemon with their mysteries about them, they have the special abilities that we are meant to discover about them. If I was there to see this for myself, you and Snorlax are a perfect match. It's true because you eat until you get a stomach ache. I don't mean to pick on you, Ash. You eventually came up with a plan to catch it with help from Misty.

Misty, I would have felt really bad for her when you guys stopped at Mirka Island. With her fear of big type pokemon, it's not an island for her at all. You and Tracey must have a ball on the island though. Although Tracey is the kind of person that doesn't get angry too often, he does get angry when the time calls for it. Especially when Team Rocket use a a hair scheme plan to glue the Sycther, plus I would have laugh at Jessie so bad with the bad hair cut they gave her. Plus Tracey caught the old leader. I guess it will take some time for Misty get use to tolerate it.

As trainers, you need to take the day off from training every once an while to unwind from day to day things. Plus if I would have to guess, Charizard and Sycther are old time rivals like you and Gary are. You are rash and hot headed some times while Gary is the cool and arrogant one. Plus rivals do have to put aside differences to help when Team Rocket attacks.

Ash, if I have known any better, you are the kind of guy that likes trying new things and experiencing them. Although sometimes, it can lead to some trouble as well. You eventually pulled through and brought electricity to that town that really need it. You help people Ash where ever you go.

There were times in our journey in Kanto, we tend to solve mysteries. Even though I wasn't there to solve the mystery in the sewers, you eventually solved the mystery. Yet there are some people out there that would be cruel to a pokemon like that mayor in that city.

When things happen to test the friendship between you and Pikachu you would do anything to be reunited with him. I guess it's from the time when Team Rocket controlled the pokemon. You are not the kind of person that wouldn't stop looking for Pikachu when it goes missing. I wouldn't have stopped you from doing that even after you fell down from that Pidgeot's nest. I wouldn't imagine if I get handcuffed to someone from Team Rocket, and then get carried off by a giant Pidgeot and attacked by a giant Rhydon. Eventually, you two got reunited. Plus Togepi saved the day again and that time Misty saw it using meterome. I suppose it takes a dire situation in order to that.

Ash, I would commend you for finally getting Charizard to listen to you. After getting freezes by a Poliwrath in a battle, you spent all night taking care of it. I would have been there seeing you rubbing your hands on Charizard's back. Plus I would have also helped you and maybe you would have gotten more sleep that night. I can't believe Team Rocket would ruin a great moment you and Charizard had when it felt all better. Wait a minute, I would believe it because it's what Jessie and James does best ruining good moments. It would have been a site for me to see Charizard fighting back for you like the way it did. There are few times when someone else that saves the day, and that is Charizard's day.

Honestly what's with moms and getting your identity mixed up with someone else. I mean there was that one time in HopHopHop Town, and it has happened again. I would have felt really bad for you being squeezed in her hug. I would remind me of your mom and that other mom in that town. She is over protective of you just like your mom is, and yet she did protect you from Team Rocket's machincal Rhydon, and yet she is the gym leader and owns the hotel that you guys stayed at. Ash just a quick reminder. Your deep thinking about a battle for the next day plus the hot tub doesn't really mix. I would have been there to see Charizard and Pikachu battling together for the first time since Charizard start listening to you. Although there were some bumps in the battle, Charizard and Pikachu eventually start battling as a team. It was really close and yet you had your first experience in a tag battle.

Ash, I don't know how you get in so much trouble. No matter if it was a Team Rocket trouble or a dire situation trouble, you would get in some sort of trouble even with a wild Vileplume. I should have been there for you and Tracey when you guys breathed in Vileplume's stun spore. I would have stayed behind while Misty looked for the salavo weed. Even Team Rocket had the same trouble as you guys except it was Jessie that breathed it in. Plus when Misty finally returned and made the tea for you guys, I would have help getting you guys up to take it. Remember what I said when Team Rocket ruined the moment, they always ruin a good moment. Ash defeated Jessie, and James and Meowth didn't want to battle you guys. I suppose there is some good in James. Jessie, I am not sure if she has any good in her.

You have gained new experiences in the gym battles. The battle against Drake was your first six on six full battle. Although you made a switch to Tauros from Snorlax after it's in a deep sleep, you still made the win. You battled against pokemon that you didn't battle against before like that Dragonite. I would have been sitting at the edge of my seat for the entire thing. I can believe that Team Rocket meddled in the battle by trying to take Dragonite. It was utterly pointless because you won with Pikachu.

You, Misty, and Tracey found the pod of Lapras that your Lapras belong with. Of course, trouble had to come along with a group of pirate poachers and Team Rocket. I would have been there when you and Misty ambushed the pirate ship. Plus I should have followed you when those Tentacruel surrounded you, Pikachu, and Lapras. Although the pod saved you guys, I would have appreciated all the rides that Lapras did for us as well.

When I finally left Valencia Island, I was heart broken that words couldn't describe. I was going to surprise her with red roses and a romantic date, but when I got to the lab, I saw her with another man. I left so fast that I didn't say good bye to her assistants. I hop on the first ferry leaving Valencia Island. I didn't even eat for a few days. When your mom finally found me, she tried to get some answers out of me. I couldn't tell her. Seeing it right in front of my face is too hard to repeat to you and Misty.

I have to be honest with you, Ash and Misty. Leaving you two to stay with Professor Ivy was the biggest mistake of my life. I would have enjoyed the adventures you had. I guess I was too blindsided by love to see that, Ash and Misty.

End Story

Author's Note: I didn't pick all the episodes in the Orange Islands.


End file.
